Cog Attacks
A cog attack is an attack used by a Cog which intends to cause damage to a Toon, or in some specific cases, improve another Cog's performance in battle. The damage, accuracy, range and usage of Cog attacks vary depending on the attack being used, the level of the Cog and type of Cog. There are a number of Cog attacks which may be used. Statistics Damage The damage of a Cog attack is the amount of Laff points a Toon will lose if the attack successfully hits. In some cases, such as the Bash attack, certain conditions must be met for a Toon to lose additional Laff points from a single attack. Range The range of a Cog attack determines how far away a Cog needs to be before it can successfully perform an attack on a Toon. In most cases, Cogs need a direct Line of Sight with the target Toon before an attack can connect. Accuracy The Accuracy of a Cog attack determines the likelihood of the attack hitting or missing the Toon. This can be modified by various factors, such as the level of the Cog, the elevation it is standing on, or any accuracy drop-off that may be experienced if the Cog is standing sufficiently far away. List of Cog Attacks The following is a list of Cog attacks that may be used by the Cogs in battles. Note that this list does not include Special Cogs or Cog Bosses' attacks. Damaging Attacks * Bite * Bounce Check * Calculate * Clip On Tie * Curtain Call * Debug * Double Talk * Downsize * Eviction Notice * Fill With Lead * Finger Wag * Fountain Pen * Fragmentation * Hang Up * Head Shrink * Jargon * Legalese * Memory Overflow * Pound Key * Power Trip * Razzle Dazzle * Restructure * Rolodex * Rub Out * Rubber Stamp * Sacked * Schmooze * Shake * Shotgun Debug * Shred * Stare Daggers * Syntax Error * Tremor * Quake * Tabulate * Tee Off * Watercooler * Write Off Damaging Attacks with Effects * Audit * Bash * Bling Bling * Brain Storm * Buzz Word * Chomp * Crunch * DDOS * Deal Breaker * Demotion * Deprecate * Embezzle * Evil Eye * Filibuster * Fired * Firewall * Freeze Assets * Gagging Order * Hot Air * Injunction * Lag * Liquidate * Market Crash * Mass Lag * Obfuscate * Panic Buy * Pecking Order * Pick Pocket * Pink Slip * Play Hardball * Quash * Red Tape * Reformat * Restraining Order * Rootkit * Sabotage * Spam Mail * Spin * Sunk Cost * Switcheroo * Synergy * System Shock * Throw Book * Trojan Horse * Withdrawal Non-Damaging Attacks * Anti-Bribery * Antivirus * Conference Call * Demotivate * Firmware Upgrade * Overclock * Positive Reinforcement * Subroutine * Tax Evasion Signature Moves Signature Moves are used exclusively by a single Cog. The following is a list of Cog attacks that are also signature moves, along with their respective Cogs: Category:Cogs Category:Battle Mechanics Category:Mechanics